1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a tire balancing compound used in small quantities within the space normally reserved for air.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
A liquid tire balancing compound is provided for use in small quantities within the air space of a tire or inner tube with the compound being used in relatively small quantities compared to the over-all capacity of the inner space. The compound moves within the tire to automatically balance the tire and wheel assembly at all times even as wear occurs. The compound partially liquifies in its use within the tire. The compound includes dextrin, albumin, glycerin, and sodium silicate.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a tire balancing compound which will maintain the tire and wheel assembly in complete balance at all times.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification and the appended claims.